Reversal
by CamaCorp2027
Summary: A rewrite of "Consequences" with the roles revered. Theodore and Alvin are left home alone for a few hours, so what does the red clad chipmunk have up his sleeve for his little brother?


**A/N: Ok, just for the fun of it I decided to rewrite my Alvidore story "Consequences" with the roles reversed between Alvin and Theodore. So I hope it's just as good if not better than "Consequences".**

**Still a pretty dark fic, so if rape and incest will offend you in the context of a story or you are a minor, press the Back button now. I do not own the Chipmunks, I'm just a fan.**

**As always enjoy and please review**

**(BTW, the timeline as been shifted to before the Squeakquel.)**

_**Reversal**_

Theodore waved goodbye to Simon and Dave as they exited the house. Simon had voluntarily chose to accompany Dave with running errands around town, leaving Theodore and Alvin alone in the house for a few hours.

Theodore yawned in boredom as he flipped through TV channels, finding nothing of interest. He stopped on the food channel, one of his absolute favorite stations. It was quite obvious that food fascinated the plump chipmunk, cooking being one of Theodore's favorite pastimes and dream. Unfortunately, his small size of eight inches prohibited such things. But he could always indulge in food and he could always dream.

Theodore laid down on the couch and began to drift off. His head snapped up upon hearing soft footsteps, nails making a light pitter patter noise on the wood floor. Theodore raised an eyebrow as Alvin walked into the living room. He had thought his brother was asleep.

"Hey little bro." Alvin smiled as he sat next to Theodore.

"Hey Alvin." Theodore smiled back, but became nervous as he felt Alvin's arm wrap around him.

"Watcha doing?" Alvin asked as he looked at the TV.

"Nothing, just watching the cooking channel." Theodore shrugged.

Alvin sighed as he rested his head on his little brother's shoulder. Theodore became even more nervous as he felt Alvin's paw snake its way up his hoodie, rubbing his belly seductively. His heartbeat rose as he felt the fabric being lifted off his body.

"A-Alvin..." Theodore began panicking as Alvin looked straight into his eyes. Lust could be easily seen in Alvin's amber irises.

"You know," Alvin darkly chuckled. "I always thought you were cute..."

Theodore gulped as Alvin took off his own clothing and still persisted at his little brother's.

"Am I going to have to ruin your nice hoodie?" Alvin grinned as he began tugging.

When the younger chipmunk didn't respond, Alvin began tugging harder and harder. Theodore gasped in fear as his hoodie tore in two and was tossed aside.

"I guess I have to take what I want..." Alvin giggled evilly.

Theodore's eyes widened as he felt Alvin's tongue lick up his furry cheek, leaving a wet trail of saliva. As Alvin stood up, Theodore felt a hard object invade his muzzle. It took only seconds for his mind to register what the intruder was. He looked up to see Alvin towering over him, his hard shaft inside Theodore's mouth.

"Suck it..." Alvin harshly demanded. "And don't even think of biting."

Theodore quickly obeyed, not wanting to anger Alvin. As he suckled on the genital, Theodore could feel his head being petted lovingly, like a dog being congratulated. After a few minutes, Theodore could feel the first drops of pre leak onto his tongue. A short while later, Alvin's hot load shot into his mouth, the salty taste causing him to gag.

"Good boy." Alvin smiled as he pulled out and held Theodore's chin up. "Now swallow."

Theodore began coughing up the semen, the mixture of spittle and sperm wetting Alvin's still hard member. Alvin made of sinister chuckle as he forced Theodore onto his back, pinning him into position.

"A-Alvin, p-please don't..." Theodore began sobbing as he realized what his brother was plotting. "I-I'm begging you p-please..."

"You know, ever since we were kids I always thought of you to be more than my baby brother." Alvin grimaced at Theodore's tears. "It wasn't till we were teens that I discovered what I had been ignoring. I love you Theodore, more than I should..."

Theodore began crying more as he felt Alvin's tool gently press on his rectum, the fluid intended as a makeshift lubricant.

"So always remember," Alvin smiled as his shaft prepared to penetrate. "This is all for you Teddy, because I love you..."

Theodore could've screamed in pain as he felt Alvin thrust himself inside of him. His tears fell like waterfalls as his brother tortured his rectum. He gasped however as Alvin's paw wrapped around Theodore's member and began stroking it. As Alvin pounded his little brother's bottom, Theodore could fell his massaged shaft was about to blow. The amber eyed chipmunk gave one final push and filled Theodore with his seed. Seconds later, Theodore let go, his semen splashing onto his chest and face.

Theodore shivered in fear as Alvin pulled out of him. Alvin smiled as he lifted the traumatized chipmunk into his arms and kissed him gently. He proceeded to lick the white substance off of Theodore's face, tasting a few tears as well. Theodore wanted to push Alvin off and run away to a safe place. But his body was completely numb, ignoring all commands given by the brain.

"You look a little tense..." Alvin smiled. "Relax... I won't hurt you..."

Theodore fell onto his back as he was let go. He could feel Alvin's warm breath lightly blow onto his erect member. He twitched in surprise as Alvin engulfed it into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down as he sucked on it. Theodore held back as much as he could, knowing that if he climaxes it would only encourage Alvin more. Minuets became eternities as the build up started to become painful, Theodore realizing his body would react soon no matter how much his mind resisted.

"A-A-Alvin..." Theodore cried out as he released his load, filling Alvin's muzzle.

He began crying once again as Alvin laid on top of him and locked lips with him. He could tell Alvin hadn't swallowed as his tongue entered Theodore's mouth, and could taste his own semen as it swapped between each chipmunk's mouth. Theodore closed his eyes as Alvin broke the kiss, saliva and sperm dripping from his mouth and sprinkling on the younger brother. Alvin then moved his head to whisper into Theodore's ear.

_I love you Teddy..._

/ / / / / / / / / /

Theodore's eyes snapped open as he shot out of bed. He was panting heavily as sweat dripped down his body. It had all been a dream. Just a bad nightmare.

"You okay Teddy?" Theodore could hear Alvin yawn next to him.

"Y-Yea. I just had a bad dream is all..." Theodore tried to smile.

"You wanna talk about?" Alvin asked as he sat up too.

Theodore shook his head.

"Well I'm here if you change your mind..." Alvin yawned as he laid back down.

Theodore began thinking back to what had conspired between him and his eldest brother more than six months ago. He knew what he had done to Alvin was horrible, but he never _understood _the magnitude of the pain he had inflicted that day.

For the first time ever, Theodore was glad to have had a nightmare. Strangely, it felt so real, like he was actually being raped. But that had put him in Alvin's position and made him understand what kind of damage he had inflicted upon his older brother. The pain, the sense of humiliation, fear, all these things had been felt by Theodore in the dream. As Theodore began to calm down from the nightmare, he looked back at Alvin. He smiled back at his mate, knowing their relationship would never be like that again. They loved each other, both as happy as they could ever be. Theodore knew he could never make it up to his older brother for what he had done to him, but he could make their future better by being the best mate he could possibly be.

"Someone's had a weird nightmare." Alvin smirked as his little laid back down. He could see Theodore's blush as the chubby chipmunk realized he had ejaculated in his sleep. "We'll clean it up tomorrow morning before anyone notices. Us sleeping in the same bed, they'll catch on right away."

"I don't care..." Theodore giggled as he began drowsing away, Alvin holding him close. "As long as I'm with you, nothing else matters. I love you Alvin..."

"I love you too Teddy..." Alvin smiled as he began to fall asleep as well.

Theodore shed a single tear of happiness as his eyes finally closed. Alvin meant the world to him now, and nothing was going to keep them apart. Entering the realm of dreams, Theodore began imaging happier and brighter things of him and his big brother...


End file.
